


Безумие весны

by Cara2003



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда война позади, можно позволить себе толику безумства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безумие весны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/668930) by [Nickidemus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus). 



— Так вот как дева-щитоносица Рохана проводит время?

Эовин, обрывавшая лепестки с цветка один за другим, подняла взгляд. Она наигранно сердито посмотрела на Фарамира и прищурилась, увидев, что тот улыбается всё так же широко.

— Иногда, — высокопарно изрекла она, тут же подчеркнув: — в счастливые времена.

— Счастливые, — Фарамир кивнул. — Вот слово, которое я рад слышать, особенно из твоих уст.

Эовин скромно улыбнулась. Она всё ещё чувствовала себя точно в сказке каждый раз, когда слышала от мужа нечто подобное.  
— В этом слове достаточно правды, чтобы произносить его, — Эовин окинула взглядом степной простор. Исчезла угроза, и земля расцвела, укрылась зеленью буйных трав. Пусть не со всеми врагами покончено ещё — недолго им осталось. Цветущий мир был сам по себе достаточным доказательством того, что всё завершилось.

— Сядь подле меня, — Эовин снова взглянула на Фарамира.

— Я наместник Гондора, — ответил тот, подражая ее недавнему высокопарному тону. — Я не могу позволить, чтобы меня обнаружили праздно сидящим в цветах на лугу.

 

Эовин сжала губы, стараясь не улыбаться, и похлопала по траве слева от себя.

— Тем не менее моя госпожа настаивает. Даже наместник должен угождать своей даме, — Фарамир опустился на землю рядом с ней и улыбнулся, когда жена склонила голову ему на плечо. Так они сидели и смотрели на степь.

— Всё, как ты хотел, — тихо сказала Эовин. — Красота Гондора вернулась, память о былом крепка, и сильные люди живут здесь. Война закончилась, и снова мы ценим жизнь выше смерти. Всё сбылось, любимый.

Фарамир ухватил её за подбородок, повернул к себе лицом и прошептал:  
— Но еще больше я хотел, чтобы тень ушла из твоего взгляда. И это сбылось.  
Он погладил её по щеке пальцем.  
— В твоих глазах я уже не вижу сгущающихся дождевых туч — лишь бескрайняя, цветущая степь отражается в них. Слышать, как ты говоришь о радости, Эовин, как называешь меня любимым…

Он положил её руку себе на грудь, и даже сквозь кожу куртки и всё, что было под ней, Эовин чувствовала, как бьется его сердце.

Эовин потянулась поцеловать мужа, и жёлтые и розовые лепестки посыпались из подола юбки, куда она их собирала. Удерживая равновесие одной рукой, другой она коснулась его волос и зарылась в них пальцами, прижавшись к губам в нежном поцелуе. Почувствовав, как ладони Фарамира скользят вниз к ее бедрам, Эовин довольно мурлыкнула, а потом дерзко задрала свои юбки и уселась верхом к нему на колени. Она улыбнулась мужу, любуясь тем, как идёт ему нежное предвкушение.

Эовин знала, как облачить воина в доспехи, умела делать это ловко и скоро, а уж снять их могла еще скорее. Она быстро расстегивала пряжки, одну за другой, распускала завязки — пока, наконец, ее руки не пробрались достаточно далеко, чтобы почувствовать, что Фарамир вполне готов к любовной битве. Резко вдохнув, он притянул Эовин к себе. Его объятия были крепкими, и тем бережнее целовал он ее шею, медленно опускаясь губами все ниже, все ближе к округлостям ее грудей. Поэт и философ, он оставался нежным даже в минуты страсти.

Она качнула бедрами, опускаясь, объединяя их тела в одно целое, и ахнула, ощутив его в себе. Эовин, истинная дочь Рохана, была умелой наездницей. Она поднималась и опускалась, слушая слова, срывающиеся с губ мужа — самые прекрасные слова в мире. Фарамир был щедро наделён качествами, которыми Эовин могла только восхищаться, и среди них числились красноречие, доброта и отзывчивость. Они заставляли Эовин желать его всем сердцем, отчаянно жаждать его — сейчас, как и всегда.

Её муж был чутким любовником, но никто бы не усомнился в его воинской доблести. Он следовал заданному Эовин ритму, вгоняя её в жаркую дрожь, и когда почувствовал, как она сжимается в сладких судорогах, когда услышал стон, почти плач, предназначенный лишь для него — только тогда он позволил страсти взять над собой верх. После Фарамир лежал на лугу, прижимая Эовин к себе, — на их лугу, как теперь он думал о нём, — и смотрел, как её волосы золотым веером разметались по земле.

— Ты по-прежнему потрясающе управляешься с мечом.

Он тихо рассмеялся:  
— Из тебя вышли замечательные ножны, госпожа моя.

— Ты слишком умен, чтобы вести себя, как безумец, — хихикнула Эовин.  
— Таково безумие весны, — ответил он и потёрся щекой о её щёку.


End file.
